Power Rangers: Super Legends
Power Rangers: Super Legends is an action-adventure video game based on the television franchise Power Rangers. It was released on October 23, 2007 for the Nintendo DS and on November 6, 2007 for the PlayStation 2 and for Microsoft Windows. Synopsis PlayStation 2, PC Long thought to have been purified by Zordon's energy wave at the end of Power Rangers in Space, the dastardly Lord Zedd has reappeared in his old form. Concealed in a hidden dimension, he is interfering with the time stream, trying to alter the course of history to destroy every Power Ranger throughout time! Operating from the Hall of Legends, the new/Future Omega Ranger (confused with the original one and himself) must gather a force of Power Rangers and artifacts from across time to break through into Zedd's hidden dimension and restore the timeline! Nintendo DS Emperor Gruumm has set his sights upon the myth of the Hall of Legends, the resting place of the collected energies of Power Rangers across time. In his twisted mind he envisioned a world where his enemy's power is not only stolen, but used against them and to make him a living god over all creation. The Omega Ranger, aware of all timelines from within the Hall of Legends, discovers his plan and warns the Power Rangers to stand against it. For should the Hall of Legends fall into Gruumm's hands, all would be lost. Playable/Non-Playable and Ranger Forms characters Cast (PlayStation 2 version) *Yuri Lowenthal - Red Power Ranger, Omega S.P.D. Ranger, Future Omega Ranger *David Lodge - Choobo, Moltor *Nolan North - Goldar, Red Overdrive Ranger *Darryl Kurylo - Black Overdrive Ranger, Shadow S.P.D. Ranger *Scott McShane - Crimson Thunder Ranger *Keith Ferguson - Green Galaxy Ranger *Kenn Michael - Navy Thunder Ranger *Wally Wingert - Icthior *Steve Blum - Lord Zedd, S.P.D. H.Q. Security System *Kim Mai Guest - Pink Power Ranger, Trakeena *Eric Artell - Red Galaxy Ranger Features The game marks an anniversary gathering of selectable Power Rangers from fifteen seasons of the series, from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers to Power Rangers Operation Overdrive, from Rangers to Megazords. There are 16 playable characters on the Nintendo DS and 21 on the PlayStation 2 and PC. The game has been described as a blend of puzzle, action, and mission-based adventures ranging from one to two players. Screencaps of the DS version revealed appearances by Zedd, and Gluto, as well as featuring locations such as Angel Grove and an "Ancient Ranger" temple. A Nintendo GameCube version of the game, which would be the same as the PS2/PC versions, was planned, but abandoned. The Mercury Ranger, Magna Defender, Green Samurai Ranger, Green Power Ranger, and the spirits of Forever Red (Red Power Ranger, Red Alien/Aquitian Ranger, Red Zeo Ranger, Red Turbo Ranger, Red Space Ranger, Red Galaxy Ranger, Red Lightspeed Ranger, Red Time Force Ranger, Quantum Ranger, and Red Wild Force Ranger) appear as non-player helper characters from the DS version. Gallery Power Rangers Super Legends 15th Anniversary Cover.jpg External links * * *Official Website *[http://www.gamespot.com/ds/action/powerrangerssuperlegends/index.html Power Rangers: Super Legends (NDS)] | (PC) | (PS2) at GameSpot *[http://ds.ign.com/objects/943/943699.html Power Rangers: Super Legends (NDS)] | (PC) | (PS2) at IGN.com Category:2007 video games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:PC games